


Lil' Morsel of Heaven

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: G/T, It's vore day so i thought I'd write a small one-shot, Unwilling, Vore, Vore Day, small one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: A little angel is found by a big reaper.





	Lil' Morsel of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> It's vore day, so I i thought I'd try to write a little something do the occasion. Enjoy!

Angela could barely believe what was happening. Only a few inches tall, and held up by the scruff of her armour by talons, she kicked and struggled for freedom.  
  
Reaper had somehow shrunken her.  
  
The monster cackled in glee as he raised her upward, oh so pleased to have caught the small doctor. Mercy quivered slightly in anticipation of whatever the creature had planned for her.  
  
"Looks like I found myself a little pocket medic."  
  
Despite the situation, Angela rolled her eyes at the joke.  
  
"What are you going to do with me, Reaper?" Her voice was calm yet serious. Might as well get to the point.  
  
"Well, my mini Mercy, there are so many things I could do to you..." He seemed uncertain, as if he couldn't decide her fate.  
  
The moment of silence was interrupted with a loud stomach growl. Angela froze.  
  
"Well, what was that saying again? Something about having a doctor a day..."  
  
And with that, Reaper moved his mask up, his watering maw revealed. A long black tongue snaked it's way out of his mouth, and wrapped itself around Angela's leg, covering it in sticky drool.  
  
"Please, don't do this."  
  
The tongue wrapped around her more and more, Mercy begging for mercy as she struggled, soaking in saliva.  
  
"Sorry doc, I'm hungry."  
  
The tongue retracted into his mouth, dragging her in. Teeth closed behind her, and the tongue loosen its grip.  
  
Once free she fought desperately to escape the mouth, but to no avail. She was pulled to the back of the mouth, into the throat, and finally, gone in a swallow.  
  
"Thanks for the the snack Angie." Reaper remarked, trailing her body down his throat.  
  
Putting his mask back down, the Reaper continued on his way. Giving the contents of his gut a pat, he smiled, let out a small burp.


End file.
